


肉文之后的番外？续集！（又一个肉文）—（E左）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 14





	肉文之后的番外？续集！（又一个肉文）—（E左）

「E⋯⋯E?」  
Brett小声呼唤着E的名字。  
继上个月的「事」后，公司和自己签约，而且发了抟辑一炮而红。  
今天E叫Brett来到办公室，可是没有留下前来的原因，於是Brett战战兢兢地来到办公室。  
该不会是出了甚麼差错吧？  
这一个月E完全没有叫Brett再做「那种事」，心里有少许不安。  
也许E⋯⋯不，Eddy再要自己陪他还有点安心。  
「你来了？」  
清香的柳橙味装饰着办公室，彷如加添了几分纯净舒爽的盆栽。  
不过这是omega荷尔蒙的味道，Brett很清楚。  
「呀—！是Brett！你知道吗，『那傢伙』自从和你做完之后就没有再和别人—」  
突然，E静止了。  
「咳咳，『他』话太多了。」  
「E」的脸稍微变红，身边的气场以及荷尔蒙瞬间转变。  
「那⋯⋯你叫我来是⋯⋯」  
「E」走到Brett的面前，温柔地抚摸着他软软的头髮。  
「可以和我约会吗？」  
Brett听到后便愣住了，「E」居然邀请自己去约会，而且是传说中的那个「E」  
「可是⋯⋯為什麼⋯⋯」  
「就、就⋯⋯我、我有⋯⋯喜欢的人，想、想试一下甚麼是约会⋯⋯」  
当然，「E」口中说有喜欢的人是真的，正正就是眼前的Brett，可是Brett并不知道。  
「唔⋯⋯我也是有喜欢的人，那⋯⋯就去约—」  
「E」听到后立马压住了Brett，壁咚了他。  
178cm与165cm的身高差使Brett莫名有压迫感，特别是「E」还俯身看着自己。  
「是谁？」  
「E」变得很烦躁，Brett居然有喜欢的人，心里的理智变成麻绳般越缠越乱。  
「我才⋯⋯不要说⋯⋯」  
Brett露出羞涩且难為情的样子，并别过头不直视Eddy的双眸。  
「哦⋯⋯你不说对吧？」  
「E」把Brett整个抱起走，他当然被吓到不知所措，可是整个人离地难以挣扎下来，於是只好把外衣连住的帽子套在头上以遮盖着脸。  
被我抱着就这麼难堪吗？  
Brett一下子被「E」扔到车子里。  
「你想去哪里呀。」  
Brett声音有些微颤抖，抓住裤子的手也攥紧了少许力度。  
很害怕面前的人发怒，若然他不理自己时，是不是就不可以呆在他身边了。  
之前工作时大家都说E对Brett特别温柔、用心。  
一听到Brett留在公司吃午饭，E就会把整个饭堂的菜升了一个档次。  
有业配、广告拍摄时，会安排最好的后援团队给他。  
人们都说Brett受到了撒旦的保护，可是这种情况不会持续太久。  
「E」依旧带着Brett到了上次的酒店，同样是拉着Brett到了顶楼的房间。  
一样是粗莽横蛮地扔Brett的床上，强行脱下身上的衣服。  
「E」一直不哼半声，黑着脸地压住了Brett，同样地脱下了他的黑框眼镜。  
「E」开始舔舐Brett的乳头，并且轻咬着它，做出如婴儿般吸吮的动作。  
轻咬的一刻赐予Brett刺激得差点昏厥的快感，使他一下子就进入了发情的状态。  
咖啡味倾巢而出，Brett捂住即将吐出呻吟声的嘴巴，可是强烈的快感让他难以控制住唾液，慢慢从嘴角边流出。  
「E」看着他如此色情的样子便吻了上颤抖的双唇，中途更咬了一下Brett的下唇，说是疼痛不如说是另一种对神经的衝击。  
「我在公事方面认為疼痛是没甚麼作用的，可是在调教与感情上，我却觉得这是不可或缺的。」  
「E」撩起Brett幼滑的头髮，Brett却是默默啜泣，双手盖住哭肿的双眼。  
「E」知道自己过火了，温柔地抱住Brett，没说什么。  
「抱歉⋯⋯我太偏激了⋯⋯」  
默默地抚摸着后背，再撩过被汗水染湿的髮丝，罪恶感从心而生。  
脑子里好像还有个omega的傢伙在训斥自己过激的行為。  
「我、我⋯⋯喜⋯⋯」  
「E」的瞳孔微微张大，怀里的小男孩準备要说出他不想面对的事情。  
「我喜欢你。」  
「儘管有时候会发标、爱哭⋯⋯可是那个温柔、包容的你，也是你⋯⋯」  
Brett说话时带着几分哭腔，稍显委屈。  
「我不肯定是否真的是所谓恋人的爱还是荷尔蒙带来的错觉，但我想和你在一起。」  
「E」把Brett抱得更紧，彷彿在回应着Brett。  
「好，我们可以试试。不过先安慰下其他地方。」  
「E」把手指轻轻插进Brett的后穴，试深性地往内推进，碰到子宫口时Brett震颤了一下。  
再贴近前列腺的莅置顶一下，Brett摊软在床上无法动弹，那种说不上话的快感使他使不到力。  
心里只想有东西填满他空虚的小穴，於是他如小猫般蹭了蹭「E」的胸膛。  
这当然是触碰了「E」的开关，於是戴起避孕套后缓缓挺入小穴。  
Brett受到了巨大的刺激而弓起了背，肚子被填满的感觉让他感受到和他合二為一了。  
「E」把枕头堆到Brett的头顶和后腰下，慢慢开始抽插，Brett也开始深情地呻吟着，本来空灵的声音都在此刻变成销魂的娇喘声。  
屋内只迴盪着色气的黏液声以及Brett的喘息，以及他们俩互相勾引的信息素。  
最后两人做到摊软在床上，Brett用纯粹的眼眸看着「E」的脸，一直盯住。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我想说⋯⋯我可以叫你Eddy而不是E吗？」  
「E」，Eddy微笑看着Brett。  
「你想怎样称呼我，都可以。」  
后记—约会：  
「Eddy，我想吃这个。」  
Brett指住一间雪糕店道。  
Brett与Eddy十指紧扣，在商场里乱逛。  
两人在一起一年了，恋情早已公开，基本就差结婚和标记、生子了，每天在社交平台上发佈狗粮时，粉丝们都会原地升天。  
而且Eddy双重人格的事好像成為了他个人卖点，一个是奶帅的爱哭包，一个是风流倜儻的公司大少爷，两个人格都收获了不少粉丝。  
Eddy凑到Brett的耳边呢喃。  
「那今晚答应我做那件事我就买给你。」  
Brett无奈地答应了，於是拿着雪糕球边走边吃。  
舔舐的动作在Eddy的眼里莫名色情淫荡，果然晚上要他做那件事是没错的。  
而那件事是—  
「陈韦丞！你何时买这些东西的！」  
Brett穿着黑丝袜以及超短迷你裙，头上还顶着黑长直的假髮，场景滑稽。  
Eddy抱住在他眼中最美最可爱的人，吻了上他薄而粉的唇上，深情地看着他。  
Eddy单膝跪下，掏出他买的戒指，上面刻住了EB两字象徵着他们。  
「嫁给我，好吗？」  
Brett禁不住抱住Eddy疯狂点头，让Eddy為他戴上这隻戒指。  
也激情亲热了一晚，也成功的标记了Brett。  
这颗常滚来滚去的柳橙终於定了下来，於咖啡共度一生。  
Fin  
.  
.  
TBC


End file.
